


You seem happier?

by Zeibix



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: First Love, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, dickjay, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: “Oh no, what’ your mama gonna say when I tell her that I broke your heart? It’s just that things aren’t the way that they used to be. Oh no, now you’re crying on the bathroom floor and I guess it’s the end. Well, I lost my mind, then I lost my best friend.” – Nothing,Nowhere.- “You seem happier?”- “I am.”





	You seem happier?

**Author's Note:**

> A slice of life, a slice of mind. I'm leaving my heart here. ♡ Inspiration taken from my angsty emotional self and one of my favourite songs.

 

**\- “You seem happier?”**

 

 **\- “I am.”**  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
Entangled within one another. Skin against skin, the purest sensation. Or so Dick thought.  
  
_He moves differently,_ the raven-haired thought to himself, desperately searching for those emeralds in the dark bedroom. A wish his partner wasn't interested in fulfilling, avoiding his clear, desperate ocean blues by entirely shutting his own, as he continued to move on top of the smaller bird. An act that had caused his beloved hummingbird to sing with such grace, it drowned out the silence. Nothing but his partner's vocal cords echoed within these four walls they called home. That, or the two walls being his man's legs, which he'd found himself between ever so often, he wasn't sure what to call home anylonger.    
  
  
His hips moved with passion, yet his touch fell flat.   
  
  
As they'd finished, Dick curled up against the broad chest of the other male, pressing his lips to the side of Jason's warm neck. He allowed his mouth to rest against the soft skin, feeling his throat slowly pulsate against his lips. A soothing beat.   
  
\- "Your second?" Dick found himself asking. It was with an arched brow he watched the heavier male pull cigarette number two from the half-empty package of Marlboro lying on the bedstand.   
  
\- "Mh." Jason simply responded, taking more interest in his restless attempt of lighting the cigarette than paying attention to his boyfriend.  
  
\- "You've been quiet today." The older one stated, switching topic. With the use of a light hand, he brushed his palm over his man's chest, feeling the scarred skin beneath his touch.   
   
He'd been working out more often. Dick could tell from the growth of Jason's peck muscles. As aware as Dick was, knowing they both stayed loyal to their workout routines, he'd taken notice of the excessive exercise Jason had engaged in. A method of avoiding him.  _An excuse._  
  
  
\- "Aren't you tired, babe?" Jason spoke in a clear attempt of avoiding what he'd been asked. Although the older sensed his partner avoiding his ocean blues, they managed to lock eyes for just a moment.  _So d_ _istant._ Dick could've sworn he felt his his insides tying knots from the sheer discomfort the avoidant question triggered within him. Confrontations hadn't exactly been his strongest side during their relationship, but give him time and he'd find no issue gathering the courage to speak up, if necessary. And so, he did;  
  
\- "Who is it?"  
  
**_-_** "What do you mean; _Who is it_ _?"_

\- "Well, it must be _someone,_ considering you've been putting up a wall lately. I _notice_ you've been avoiding me, Jay. You used to open up to me. Why is it the only time you allow me close is when we agree to undress? What changed?" Dick asked with such softness to his voice and orbs so big and glossy, Jason could feel the guilt nag at the core of his soul.  
  
\- "You think I'm cheating on you?" The younger asked, having a hard time even hiding the amount of offense at the sudden accusation. Many things you may name him, but call him a cheater and he'll gladly put a bullet through your skull. On the contrary, could he really blame the man for simply asking? Not like he'd been super eager to kill off Grayson's doubts as any other supportive partner would've done. Besides, cheating would've been the first thing he'd accuse Dick of if in his shoes. Does he have little faith in Dick? Maybe, but it wouldn't be the first time Dick Grayson would've pulled such a trick on one of his lover's. And even if they'd talked it through, of course Jason hadn't entirely forgotten about the incident. If Dick could cheat on his fiancé days before his own wedding, what shit couldn't he do? But this time, Dick wasn't the one at fault.

\- "I'm not sure what I think anylonger, Jason." The bird sighed. "I'd just appreciate if you'd let me know what's on your mind, that's all. I'm tired of overthinking and jumping to conclusions, I know it angers you. What options do I really have besides asking? We're in this together, the least thing you can do is talk to me. I believe you owe me at least _that_." He continued with an almost defeated shrug as he reached to cup his lover's face with a full palm. A touch so warm and gentle it had the younger at a loss of what to do besides hoplessly staring into Dick's eyes. Yes, those exact blues which had previously turned his bones to gel and made a frozen heart beat to the rhytm of every damn love-song playing on the car radio.   
  
\- "I'll talk to you, Dick." Jason finally gave in, abandoning the cigarette on the night stand, having failed to lit it in the first place. Much to Dick's liking. He'd never asked of Jason to stop but certainly expressed his concerns suggesting cutting down wouldn't do much harm. The moment he'd gotten off the bed, he started lazily pulling on his boxers, which he'd previously tossed onto the floor in a careless manner. First priority, opening the damn balcony door. Whether it was the aftermath of the intercourse or the fact that he knew they had an uncomfortable discussion ahead of them having him crave the outside, he wasn't sure. Either way it was like an instantaneous satisfaction having the colder air surround him. Jason Peter Todd, the master of procrastination. Pairing that with an anxiously waiting boyfriend; A disaster of a cocktail.  
  
\- "Care to share your thoughts with me?" Grayson asked without hestitation, having had enough of the waiting game. His gaze had fallen on Jason's scarred, rough-looking backside, which he'd lovingly traced the past months. Something about holding the other male close felt right. Despite Jason's tougher-looking appearance and their difference in size, he'd gotten aware just how much Jason secretly searched the safety of  _his_ embrace. Something you'd never get him to admit. Vulnerability wasn't exactly a look suiting his character, according to Jason himself. Either way, it hadn't stopped the older from snaking a strong arm around his lover, soothing him back to sleep when having awoken from recurring nightmares. In fact, Jason had refused staying the night at an early stage due to his PTSD. Once accidentally giving into his heavy-lidded emeralds eventually resulted in obligatory sleepovers at Dick's. The rest was history.

To Dick, it felt like an eternity had passed before the standing male turned to face the one still in bed. His backside was supported by the wall behind him. Arms crossed, giving him a closed-off posture. Silence came in response to the previously asked question. Certainly not in Dick's favor. Whilst his heart continued to gallop within his ribcage, the urge to do literally anything to distract himself the slightest grew stronger by every second. Sitting up, he wrapped himself in blankets, sitting cross-legged; Observing Jason's lips as they parted, ready to verbalize his worries.  
  
\- "Dick, I'm ... I'm not sure about this. About, _us."_ He finally spoke, quietly.   
  
And by that, the blue-eyed felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.  
  
\- "What do you mean?" The older asked, voice strangled.   
  
  
\- "I ... I just don't know, man. I'm not sure about anything right now. Don't get me wrong. I really enjoy what we have, I'm just --"  
  
\- "You're just what?" He interrupted, feeling his throat tighten. Now standing, Dick felt his eyes burn. Crying now would be over his dead body although holding back the tears was a battle in itself. Blanket serving as a cloak, covering his naked body, he approached the marksman. "You enjoy what we have? Well, what exactly  _do_ we have these days besides sex every now and then?" He asked, lips nervously quivering. Jason cleared his throat the moment Dick stopped every movement. That being when they were right in front one another, the smaller having tilted his head to meet his partner's gaze. Nothing had changed. Despite spending a great amount of time together, he'd never figured how to read Jason. Dick, on the contrary, was like an open book. So obvious it almost inflicted a handicap on the guy, if you asked Jason. Ruled by emotions and wearing his heart on his sleeve. A man who didn't fear honesty and vulnerability. Something Todd would never come to understand, yet having found himself so oddly attracted to. Jason, on the other hand? One big mystery at times; Exactly what Dick had been drawn to in the first place. A bit of a puzzle while also a broken soul. Someone he believed he could nurture back to a sense of better self. That being his superhero complex speaking.   
  
\- "Babe, I ... "  
  
\- "Don't _babe_ me, Jason. Just fucking talk, will you?" Dick demanded quietly, glossy eyes flickering between the taller male's impenetrable ones.  
  
His lips moved in an attempt of verbalizing his line of thinking but failing to speak at all. That being whilst feeling he could virtually choke on the amount of thoughts he'd _like to_ express. Then again, what did the phrasing matter? At the end of the day, he _knew_ it was gonna break Dick's heart.  _You owe it to him,_ Jason thought to himself, feeling his boyfriend's soft eyes pierce right through him. The amount of hurt within Dick's eyes was unbearable. _It wasn't okay._    
  
_Go ahead and hurt him, just like you always do.  
Maybe - Just maybe, it's better that way.  
__Just make him hate you? Not like you deserved him anyway._  
  
And so, Jason spoke;  
  
\- "I like you, Dick. It's just ... I think I'm falling out of love with you."  
  
\- "You think?" The bird spoke. Voice, hoarse.  
  
Swallowing his throat, it took everything Jason had to finish up;  
  
\- "I'm not in love with you anylonger, Dick."


End file.
